Skyrim Romance
Skyrim Romance is an in-depth mod that tackles the issue of unimpressive love in between the Dragonborn and their suitor, by adding new quests and characters to the game. The main bachelor being a Nord named Bishop, you will have to deal with his teasing attitude and jealousy as you play this DLC sized mod. It is advised to use the mod while playing as the female gender, for the NPCs added by the mod will address the Dragonborn as such. Official Description Skyrim consists of beautiful landscapes, bitterly cold weather, and dangerous creatures. It has been called the best Elder Scrolls game so far by many fans. Though Skyrim is the first of the Elder Scrolls series to present the option to marry an NPC in game, it lacks the romance we believe it desperately needs. The customary way of gaining a spouse in Skyrim is to do an act of kindness for the mate you desire, no matter how big or small. Then you must bear an Amulet of Mara and suddenly your companion will express their wish to be your husband or wife. Once you marry them, they set up shop in your house, bake pies, and give you gold everyday. A lackluster experience in need of some improvement, wouldn’t you agree? Skyrim Romance fixes this romance problem we all seem to face in Skyrim. By adding a tough ranger and many more characters to the game, Mara and the team have created a mod that earned Mod of the Month award on Nexus, December 2016. So many thank Mara for this project she and the team worked so hard on. For this mod not only helps with romance in Skyrim, it helps people get through rough breakups and many more, intense issues. Skyrim Romance has a handful of new men that try to woo you, that fulfill many different fantasies of love and lust. But the “gentleman” that you shall pursue is a sharp tongued ranger under the name of Bishop. You’ll find him up against the wall of his favorite tavern in Riverwood, resting for a short moment. Sadly, he has lost his only companion, Karnwyr, a wolf that has been by his side for years. He has been tracking him down, and it just so happens that you were fated to help him in his quest. After helping him get his friend back, he decides that he could stand to travel with you, but makes it clean he is not one of your followers, he will not be bossed around. He had no clue that coming with you would cause him to stand before faces of his past and subconsciously start to care about you. Traveling with the Dragonborn is no easy task. As you trek through the lands of Skyrim with him, you’ll find yourself meeting all kinds of attractive men. From a holy paladin to a forsworn chief, be prepared for your ranger to start getting jealous. They will all find you beautiful and recognize you as a strong woman with an intelligent mind. But they all question why you travel with this honey eyed man. Some warn you he is no good, while others say you could do better. So much hard work was put into the project. It is easy to see from the voice acting, locations, designs, writing, and many, many more forms of proof that this was not just a mod to the team that made this. Mara, the leader of the team, has put a lot of time into this and is so happy to see people enjoying it. Would you like to be one of the people to experience this mod? NOTICE: This mod has been completed, no farther content will be added. Features *Over 100 new characters *Fully voiced *Custom animations *Unique gowns and formal attire New Characters *Bishop *Casavir *Cael *Alec *Jack *Karnwyr *Neeshka *Darren *Raven *Thorn *Thomas *Marin *Frodo *Arias *Anomen *Darian *Rose *Daniel *Bartender *Arie *Victoria *Tallia FAQ A list of the most asked questions: FAQ Requirements *Latest version of *Sexlab (18+) *SKSE (Skyrim Script Extender) also (Steam download, not recommended) *SkyUI *Realistic Ragdolls with Force *Fores New Idles in Skyrim (FNIS) *XP32 (XPMSE) *Racemenu Compatibility Compatible This mod is compatible with most mods. Incompatible *Open Cities Skyrim *JK's Skyrim Writers *Alan Torres *AlassinSane *Adam Howe *Alonely *Anna *Ashton Teirney *Caitlyn Labadie *Calvin Gray *Christian Gaughf *Danielle Rogers *Dark Mage *Diana Dixon *Elise *Elizabeth Meyer *Glitterus Groinicus *Greyson Lambro *GypsyWolf1981 *Ian Lynch *Immy *Iris *Jacqueline H. *Kate O’Hara *Kelley Rehmet *Lalaa *Leslie Mertz *Lynda Drake *Mara *Michelle Cole *Van Houten *Nehsta *Osushi Bri *Owain Roberts *Rachel Snyder *Rudia Jaehi *Sarah Dinosaurus *Sarah McLin *Sebastian Michaelis *Sheira Varney *Silke *Solomon Osayande Jr. *T.A. Tyler *Ter-Mar *TheChronicler *Victoria Angold Note: Some of these names are account names, not the writers real names Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Skyrim Romance Mod